disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Fairies Issue 1
is a Magazine with a comic story released in November 01, 2005 by "The Walt Disney Company Italia, S.p.A."Comic Vine. "Fairies Issue 1." Retrieved on December 17, 2019. This issue's comic was re-published in the graphic novel Prilla's Talent. Appearances/Mentions Characters: Tinker Bell, Prilla, Beck, Rani, Vidia, Never Mermaids, background Never Fairies, unnamed new garden fairy. Animals: Twitter, two raccoons, hawk. Places: Neverland, Mermaid Lagoon, Home Tree (Prilla's room, Rani's room, fairies' circle), Wough River. Mentioned only: Queen Clarion, Dulcie, Pixie Dust Mill, Mainland. Overview Story: *''Il Talento di Prilla'' (us: Prilla's Talent /uk: How Prilla found her very special talent!) Activities: *Neverland map *Fairies Diary (features Tink, Prilla and Beck) *Posters: Tinker Bell and Home Tree *Fairy Tests *100 Talents *games *horoscope Freebie: *US: Magazine holder *UK: 5 gifts Story Prilla's Talent Prilla woke up with a strange sound similar to wings fluttering or mermaids diving in Neverland's water. Tink came to see Prilla by Queen Clarion orders, but Prilla was embarrassed because the decoration-talent fairies could not find much about her talent to decorate her room. Tink then took Prilla on a tour. They saw Beck and two raccoons, and then Rani crying because the hurricane had destroyed the fairies circle's mushroom chairs. Tink stayed to fix the circle, while Vidia then took Prilla on a different path to the Pixie Dust Mill. Vidia wanted to secretly steal some Pixie Dust, however, a hawk appeared. Vidia pushed Prilla to hide her from the creature, while she flew away. At the Wough River Prilla saw Beck's raccons and, following the sound from earlier (now specified as a baby's first laugh), she got to a golden rose that had a fairy trapped inside. The fairy had arrived in the hurricane and got shelter inside the rose. Prilla and the unnamed fairy followed Wough river course and got back to the Home Tree. Prilla explained everything to Vidia, Beck, Rani and Tink, and the unnamed fairy started helping using her garden-talent to create mushrooms back into the fairy circle. Later, Prilla went back home and placed a petal from the golden rose in her room. Activities Fairies' Diary Rani mentions how she modeled a fish with water and made with shiny scales. Tink comments that she always place her trademark (a red-pot with an "S" inside) in all pans she fixes. Prilla tells how she adores the sweets made by the cooking-talent fairies. In the featured fairies it says:* *Small changes can be seen in different translations. Trivia *Twitter was present in an activity illustration, yet his name was not mentioned. *In the Brazilian-Portuguese, in Prilla's features info: it has not mentioned Dulcie, it said her favorite food was "bread with poppy seeds" and changed her personality to "naive, curious, sincere," her talent to "know when a new fairy is arriving in Pixie Hollow" and her dislike to "being alone." *In the French version it joined issue 1 and 2 from the original Italian into one single issue, and the second poster had a different illustrations with Prilla and Tink, instead being the Home Tree. Luc Elementix. "Review Disney Fairies - Le Monde Secret de la Fée Clochette: Magazine n°1 (FR)." Retrieved on December 22, 2019. Gallery DF_magazine_poster_1_-_1.jpg|Poster's front (Tinker Bell) DF_magazine_poster_1_-_2.jpg|Poster's back (Home Tree) Uk_fairies.jpg|UK prizes References Category:Magazines Category:Disney Fairies Magazines